¿Estáis preparados?
by Neggi
Summary: Y aqui esta el capitulo 5 de este pekeño gran fanficccc ke estoy haciendo cn vuestra colaboracion por supuesto! espero ke ahora ke empiezo el cole pueda escribir mas por las tadres y actualizar mas amenude vereis espero ke os mole! D
1. ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal por el etero?

Sin Título ..U simplemente… Final fantasy!!

By Rikku

Primé Caspitulo Ù.Ú

-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)

Era una bonita noche llena de brillantes y numerosas estrellas, pequeñas pero preciosas… con una suave y agradable brisa que acariciaba tranquilamente las olas del mar, peinándolas y conduciéndolas hacia la oscura pero confortable orilla. Una chica de pelo largo y rubio miraba el mar tranquilamente, sentada, abrazando sus rodillas y con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Tenía ganas de tranquilidad, el día había sido muy movidito, aquella tarde acababan de reencontrarse, al fin, con Tidus, un gran amigo de la chica y sus compañeras, mas que un gran amigo para una de ellas, Yuna, la prima de Rikku… la cual seguía mirando el mar tranquilamente, estaba contenta, todos los estaban, la verdad es que aunque sea una chica muy activa y a la que le encanta estar rodeada de gente, la playa, el mar es su perdición… le encanta pasar ratos paseando, bañándose, en soledad… aunque si es acompañada mejor que mejor… antes solía venir con su prima Yuna y hablaban y se contaban todos… cotilleos, pensamientos, inventaban canciones o simplemente charlaban de tonterías, pero ahora que Tidus ha vuelto… eso cambiará ¿no? Pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, todo se acababa alguna vez, además, seguro que estará entretenida haciendo algo o si no… que se viniera Tidus también, no hay problema… después de dejar la mente en blanco un rato y tan solo disfrutar de la sensación de tranquilidad, alivio y felicidad que sentía en ese momento se levantó y estiró los brazos cerrando los ojo y sonriendo alegremente. Se giró de un saltó y se dirigió hacia el pueblo de Besaid, desde el cual se escuchaba música, risas, muchas voces y se veían unas alegres y bonitas luces de colores contrastadas con la sombra de las llamas procedentes de una gran hoguera situada en el centro del pueblo.

La gente bailaba alrededor de la hoguera, otras personas se sentaban y comían mientras conversaban animadamente, pudo visualizar a Paine en un lado hablando con Baralai, a Wakka, Lulu y su pequeño junto con Yuna y Tidus, decidió ir hacia allí un rato para ver que tal les iba, además aún no había podido hablar con Tidus desde que vino... se le echó toda la gente encima y ni siquiera le pudo decir hola, la verdad ahora que era el momento le daba un poco de cosa, eran dos años y buff… no se… quieras o no da corte! Bueno allá va… - ¡¡Hola!! – Dijo alegremente la chica rubia asomándose entre Wakka y Lulu moviendo la mano. Su primera mirada fue hacia Tidus, el qual solo escuchar la voz levantó la mirada rápidamente hacia Rikku clavándole aquellos profundos ojos azules, rápidamente se dibujó una feliz sonrisa en la cara del chico. - ¡¿Rikku?! – Tidus se levantó de golpe del banco donde estaba sentado y dio dos pasos hacia adelante asombrado, Wakka riéndose le revolvió el pelo a Rikku divertidamente y se apartó para que pasara – ¡Sí, aquí tienes a la bicho esta! – Comentó el hombre sonriendo, Lulu, su mujer se apartó también un poco para que pasara la chica albhed - A la primera persona k viste al venir a este mundo ¡Mira por donde, la última en saludar en tu vuelta! – Añadió la mujer de pelo negro sonriendo tranquilamente. Rikku adelantó unos pasos y miró a Tidus de arriba abajo, no había cambiado demasiado la verdad, el chico hizo lo mismo, y de repente, una sonrisa mas k grande se dibujó en la cara de ambos, y empezó a subir algo por el estómago de Rikku, no sabía bien que era, solo se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía y Tidus la miraba asombrado haciendo gestos con las manos, la chica no puedo frenar esas "cositas" que le subían por el estómago y saltó a abrazar al chico rubio el cual la rodeó con los brazos fuertemente y la agarró de la cabeza con una de las manos, Yuna miraba felizmente la escena igual que los demás que andaban cerca de allí, los dos reían felizmente mientras seguían abrazados, Tidus la elevó u poco del suelo y la dio un par de vueltas hasta al fin soltarse los dos, quedándose cogidos de las manos – Vaya Rikku como has… cambiado estás… buff… estás más… ¡no sé! Estás…!! – Decía el chico mirándola alegremente aún recuperándose. Rikku reía felizmente moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados levemente y mirando al chico también entusiasmada. Yuna se levantó y se dirigió hacia los dos

¿A que está muy guapa? – Comentó sonriendo a Tidus y luego mirando a Rikku. – Si, si, mucho, está muy… muy… ¡grande!... muy… si… ¡Muy guapa! – Contestó el chico moviendo la cabeza, le costaba decir las cosas, quizá la emoción ¿no? Rikku agachaba un poco la cabeza tímidamente y luego miró a Tidus y le dio un golpecito en el pecho - ¡Pues tu no has cambiado nada! – Dijo la chica, Tidus rió y miró a Yuna la cual le sonrió tranquilamente. – Si bueno… Oye, ¿Dónde andabas? ¿Cómo que te veo ahora y no cuando llegué? – El chico quitó la sonrisa de su boca y la preguntó interesado. Rikku estuvo desde que llegaron y dejaron salir a Yuna para que fuera con Tidus en la nave, estuvo ayudando a Hermano y a Colega a buscar un lugar en Besaid para estacionarla y luego bajando todo el equipaje que había dentro, aparte, tuvieron que ir a buscar a Baralai, Gippal, a Nooj, y al trio Le Blanc que querían asistir a la fiesta de bienvenida de Tidus. – Uff, es que he estado muy ocupada y bueno, lo siento, ya… supuse que te vería ahora y eso, además… bueno da igual, eso jeje – Contestó la chica, la verdad, por parte no quiso saludarlo para no molestar el momento Tidus-Yuna, y por otra parte… seguro que Tidus ni se había acordado de ella al llegar hasta que no fue ella hacia allí a saludar… si no… la hubiera buscado ¿no? Bueno, no se quería hacer paranoias tampoco ni buscarle 5 patas al gato… - Ouhm… nada, no pasa nada, estoy muy contento de verte Rikku en serio, te quiero dar mil gracias por haber ayudado a Yuna a devolverme a vuestro mundo… te estaré eternamente agradecido – Dijo el chico serenamente, Yuna se puso a su lado y lo cogió del brazo tiernamente. Rikku esbozó una sonrisa divertida – ¡Nada, nada! ¡Estuvo muy divertido! Lo pasé muy bien… y la verdad es que a sido una experiencia que nos ha hecho descubrir muchas cosa de nosotras mismas incluso… verdad Yuny? ¡Y que risas nos pegábamos! Todo el mérito lo tiene ella, sin Yuny… - Rikku no pudo acabar la frase, Tidus la interrumpió – Yuna me ha contado, fuiste tu la que la informó y dijo de desenmascarar todo aquello, fuiste tu la que animó a Yuna a tomar la aventura… jugaste el papel mas importante, no seas modesta anda, que no te pega… - Dijo el chico serenamente pero con una sonrisa, Yuna bajó un momento la cabeza sería, quizá le había molestado un poco aquel comentario de Tidus, Rikku conocía esa expresión de Yuna – Que va, no es modestia… puede que yo fuera quien empezó todo pero Yuna es la que hizo la parte más importante del trabajo… - Respondió al fin Rikku sonriendo y mirando a Yuna, la cual levantó la cabecita y le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. - ¡¡Rikku!! – Se escuchó desde dónde estaban Paine, Baralai y Gippal, este último llamándola. Estaban en un banco cerca de la hoguera, Paine y Baralai sentados y Gippal de pie en frente de estos intentando visualizar a la chica albhed. - ¿¿Qué querrá éste ahora…?? – Se quejó la chica poniéndose las manos en las caderas - ¡¡Rikku ven!! – Volvió a gritar el chico, Rikku resopló cansada y volvió la mirada hacia Tidus, Yuna, Lu, Wakka y el pequeño – Bueno… voy a ir a ver que quiere… ¡Luego hablamos eh! – Los chicos se despidieron sonrientes y Rikku fue hacia Gippal y los otros dos. – Ese es el comandante que me presentantes antes ¿no? – Preguntó Tidus mirando hacia allí, Yuna la cual estaba colocada detrás de el lo abrazó por atrás y puso su cabecita en el hombro de éste. – Sip... – Tidus siguió mirando con la boca entreabierta - ¿Qué son pareja Rikku y él? – Volvió a preguntar riendo mientras veía la escena de Gippal cogiendo a Rikku por la cintura y ésta mirándole de reojo con mala leche. – No… pero, están el uno por el otro… - Contestó Yuny dándole un besito en la mejilla. Tidus asintió con la cabeza y sonrió al notar el besito de Yuna en la mejilla, aunque no paraba de mirar a Gippal, no sabía porqué, pero ese tipo le daba muy mala espina.

- Se ve que tenías muy buena amistad Tidus y tu ¿no? – Preguntó Paine pícaramente sentada cómodamente en el banco cerca de la hoguera. Rikku, la cual seguía cogida por Gippal pilló la indirecta. - ¡Pues claro! Fui a la primera persona que vio cuando vino a éste mundo… además, durante todo el viaje siempre estuvimos muy unidos al ser guardianes de Yuny y eso… algunas noches incluso, nos quedábamos los dos despiertos mientras los demás dormían pa… - Gippal la puso el dedo índice en la boca a Rikku – Vale, vale te creemos, solo que nos pareció un poco exagerado el… "abracito" que os disteis, pareció mas emotivo incluso que el que se dio con Yuna… - Respondió el chico rubio quitándole el dedo de los labios y mirándola a los ojos. - ¡No! ¡Pero qué dices! Lo que pasa es que nosotros somos más… como decirlo, Yuna es más tranquila y nosotros somos más… "¡FIESTA!" y claro los sentimientos y eso los expresamos de diferente modo… - Contestó la chica segura de lo que decía, Baralai no creía nada de eso y solo sonreía a la vez que miraba a Rikku y decía algún que otro "ya…" igual que Paine que mandaba miradas de complicidad al joven de pelo blanco. – Bueno… empezábamos a pensar que te gustaba Tidus… - Dijo Gippal pellizcándole la nariz a Rikku, esta abrió los ojos como melones y puso cara de "no puedo creerlo", vale, reconoce que hubo un tiempo que Tidus le gustó, pero fue hace dos años y solo fue un capricho, porque si no, cuando veía a Yuny y a él en modo "cariñoso" se hubiera molestado o sentido incómoda ¿no? Y eso no le pasó nunca, al contrario, se sentía feliz al ver que ellos también lo eran… - ¡Pero qué decís! Estáis locos, no liéis las cosas anda… ¿Siempre queréis follón vosotros o qué? – La chica albhed reía mientras decía eso, pues no podía aún hacerse a la idea que sus amigos creyesen eso, seguro que lo decían para hacerla rabiar… tampoco hay que tomarse muy a pecho todo lo que decían esos tres, porque vaya tres… - Bueno, bueno, sólo era un "comentario"… - Terminó Baralai levantándose y sonriendo pícaramente a Rikku. – Tampoco es para que te enfades así – Dijo Paine levantándose también para ponerse al lado de su amigo. Rikku se mordió el labio mientras sonreía y encogió los hombros "no hay remedio" pensó. – Bueno, ¿Vamos al muelle un rato?- Propuso al fin Gippal, el chico rubio dio dos pasos hacia al frente e hizo una seña con la cabeza, el muelle era un lugar muy tranquilo en el cuál se solían poner los pescadores por las noches, donde se veía la luna y las estrellas aún más cerca de lo que te puedes imaginar, según decían, era el lugar de toda Spira donde tenías la sensación de tocar casi las brillantes y preciosas constelaciones… incluso se dice que hay personas que señalando las estrellas y moviendo el dedo puede moverlas como si fueran puntos y hacer sus propios dibujos en el cielo, se dice que era el mejor regalo que hacían los dioses a sus amadas, dibujos en el cielo con estrellas, y que todas las constelaciones que hasta ahora brillaban en el cielo, habían sido regalos de distintos dioses a sus respectivas esposas… bueno pues eso… Los chicos empezaron a andar hacia el muelle pero Rikku se quedó un momento quieta mirando hacia a Tidus, ¿Cómo podían creer que a ella le gustaba? A ver, es guapo, simpático, divertido… atento y alocado… dulce, fiel y muy cariñoso… ¿Cómo… cómo iba a estar enamorada de él? La chica sacudió la cabeza un poco sonrojada - ¡¡Rikku no te empanes!! – Se escuchó a Paine llegando al muelle, la voz de Paine terminó de despertar a la joven albhed la cual miró por última vez a Tidus, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita, seguidamente echó a correr alegremente hacia el muelle dónde le esperaban sus amigos…

OPINIONE??? E VENGA ENCIMA K E EL UNIKO FIC EN ESPAÑOL XDDD SED WENUSSSSS :P!! ;)

BESIKOS RIKKU


	2. Juerga de bienvenida ¡Luca!

Chapter 2: xDDD

By Rikku

Gracia T.Clover por el comentario ;) malegro k almeno alguien haya leio argo… xDD k eto t ama desierto ohu… y tb malego k t haya molao aunk kiza ste no t mole tnto… pkkk a ve cm lo espliko jiajia :P

Weno, weno este capitulo a ve … voy ha hace dos capitulo k son el mismo pero no son el mismo, amos lo voy ha hace estilo "FIESTAAAA" y al estilo "SERIOOO" esta será la FIESTAAAA k viene dedica al Nanaki xDDDD k fue er k m dio arguna ideilla k me pegao una pexa rei xDDD enga, e uan historia REALISTA pk e lo k haria yo en esa situación xDDDDD (en el caso k fuera rikku  k lo soy x cierto 8-)jiajiajia)

-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)

En el muelle sentados y de buen rollo permanecían los cuatro chicos mirando hacia el mar, Baralai mandaba alguna que otra mirada indiscreta a Paine y ésta le echaba alguna risa al más puro estilo "chica que se está pillando por chico pero intenta hacerse la dura".Gippal sacó un mechero papel y un trozo de cigarro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, por último pilló el costo y empezó a liarse un canutillo. - ¿Quieres? – Dijo Gippal al acabando, Rikku estaba absuelta en sus pensamientos, pensaba en que sería ahora de su vida que Tidus había vuelto, porque basta de engañarse, aunque la peña creyese que ella solo veía a Tidus como el hermano mayor NORMAL que nunca tuvo, era mentira, le gustaba, molaba, le ponía pa ser sinceros al 100 y eso que solo era una cría de 15 años, si con 15 conseguía eso… con 17 que conseguirá ese pedazo de rubio? Pero por otra parte pensaba que sería un capricho, pues con 15 años lo que más se suelen tener son caprichos, además durante esos 2 años estuvo con otros chicos y no se sintió mal… vale que se acordaba mucho de él , y cuando lo hacia se ponía triste pero… - ¿Rikku quieres una "calá"?- Insistió Gippal distrayéndola de sus pensamientos, Rikku volteó la cabeza hacia él. – Gippy, sabes que no fumo… - la chica frunció el ceño – Bueno, pues tu te lo pierdes – Paró para echarse un poco hacia adelante y mirar a Paine y Baralai los cuales cada vez de iban acercando mas el uno al otro – Tíos, ¿queréis? – Los dos se giraron, Paine negó con la cabeza tranquilamente, ella tampoco fumaba, lo había dejado hace poco, Baralai no solía pero de vez en cuando… - Bueno, trae que hoy es un día especial – El chico de pelo blanco le dio una caladilla y se lo devolvió a Gippal, el olor se dispersaba entre los cuatro, así que aunque no fumaran Rikku y Paine iban a salir ciegas, menos… pero ciegas… - Eh tíos que os parece si después de la fiesta del pueblo piramos pa Luca – Comentó Gippal tumbándose sin llegar a estirarse en el suelo poniendo sus codos como apoyo, ahora que no había temporada de Blitzball Luca era famosa por sus numerosas y modernas discotecas, en las cuales se admitía a todas las especies de Spira (sí, hasta ronsos xDD) a Rikku le encantó la idea, pues le encanta bailar, y le encanta luca y sus discotecas, y su música, y su ambiente… la chica miró a Gippal alegremente y sonrió. - ¡¡Sí, vamos!! – Contestó. Gippal sonrió y le guiñó un ojo divertidamente. Baralai y Paine parecían estar en su mundo hablando por lo bajo y acercándose cada vez más – Estos acaban líaos en Luca – Comentó Rikku con una sonrisa maligna, Gippal se echó a reir. – EEEEH vosotros – Les gritó – Paine Baralai Paine Baralai Paine Baralai Paine Bara… AU!! – Rikku le dio una colleja a Gippal.

- Joe que te rallas Gippy -. - ¿Qué queriáis? – Respondió al fin Paine un poco sonrojada. – Lo de ir a Luca luego a mover el cuerrrrrrrrrpo… - Volvió a comentar Gippal aún tumbado pero moviendo sus caderas y sus piernas como si bailara. – Ah, si claro será divertido – Respondió al fin Baralai cogiéndole el petardillo a Gippal. Por su puesto también vendrían Tidus y Yuna ¿no? Para ir a celebrarlos todos juntos… además es la vuelta de Tidy… – ¿Se lo decimos a Tidus y Yuna no?¿O querrán la noche para ellos solos? – Preguntó Gippal mientras echaba humo por la boca, Rikku giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia Gippal y se levantó un poco quedando de cuclillas. – ¡Se lo decimos! Van a tener mucho tiempo para estar juntos así que… - De cualquier manera Rikku quería ir a ver que hacían Tidus y Yuny, así que tenía ganas de chafardear un poco mayormente – Bueno pues ya tardas en decírselo – Contestó Gippal dándole un empujoncito a Rikku haciendo k cayera hacia adelante apoyada en sus manos – Joé Gippy como vas ya… - Se quejó Rikku mientras se levantaba y quedaba de pie, no se molestó porque siempre que Gippal se ponía a fumar se volvía más bestia aún de lo que era (aún mas, sí…) el chico reía con los ojos semicerrados, también lo hace siempre que fuma, los ojos se le quedan así hasta que se le pasa el fumaote… - Bueno voy a avisar a esos dos ¿Ok? – Terminó al fin Rikku sacudiéndose un poco la falda y dando unos pasos hacia adelante. – Eh vosotros veniros pacá no me dejéis ahora aquí de farola… - Se quejó Gippal arrimándose a Paine y poniendo su cabeza en el hombro, Paine giró la cara para mirarlo y resopló, Baralai le volvió a pillar el peta al chico rubió y se quedó unos segundos en silencio pensando. -¿Farola…?-

Rikku entró en el pueblo, la música ya había acabado, las luces de colores ya estaban apagadas, solo quedaba la hoguera encendida y algunos aldeanos sentados y de pie charlando en diferentes puntos del pueblo. Fue andando tranquilamente hacia la hoguera mirando hacia todos lados a ver si veía a Yuna y Tidus, pudo ver a Wakka sentado junto con Lulu y el pequeño en brazos, decidió preguntarles a ellos si sabían donde estaban Tidus y Yuna. – ¡_Rumy_!¿Sabéis dónde estan Tidy y Yuny? – Preguntó alegremente. Lulu sonrió a Rikku y negó con la cabeza para luego mirar a Wakka. – Emmm… - Wakka pausó y miró hacia todas partes y girarse al fin hacia el templo. – Me parece que estaban en el templo, pero luego vi salir a Yuna que la fue a buscar un momento hermano, no se si Tidus seguirá dentro – Rikku miró hacia el templo y luego sonrío a Wakka – ¡Gracias gordi! – Respondió la chica en tono burlón y con risita de niña mala, se inclinó hacia el pequeño y le dio un besito en la cabezita, lulu sonrío. – ¡Ay que guapo mi bicho!- Termino echando a correr antes de que Wakka le arreara, Wakka odia que le llamen gordi… pero algunas verdades molestan, pero no lo decía con mala intención ¿eh? Wakka tiene una barriguita "mona", es de esos gorditos que dices "¡Ay que guapo!" y es que mejor chicha que no huesos, pienso yo vamos... Rikku siguió hacia el templo, el pasillo de entrada estaba muy silencioso, siempre solía haber gente en los escalones dándose el lote, sobretodo por la noche, o a los costados del pasillo paseando, pero bueno, eran las dos de la mañana, se supone que estarían durmiendo o en casita tranquilamente. Al fin entró en el templo, allí vio como Tidus se giró nomás oír la puerta de entrada del templo. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Rikku tranquilamente mientras se acercaba, Tidus terminó de girarse hacia Rikku y caminó un poco hasta pararse enfrente de la chica. – Na, miraba esto… me trae mazo de recuerdos y yo que sé… pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver… y éste templo es realmente chulo - Dijo el chico mirando las estatuas y dibujos en las paredes y techo del templo. Rikku observaba a Tidus y luego miró el templo tranquilamente – La verdad es que este templo parte mil – Tidus desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia Rikku sonriendo tontamente - ¿Parte mil? – Preguntó mirando a la chica directamente. La joven no entendía porque se sorprendía tanto y mirándole insegura le preguntó. - ¿Qué paxa? – Tidus esbozó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza de lado a lado. – Nada, eso solía decirlo yo con mis colegas en Zanarkand hace milenios, me ha hecho gracia que lo dijeras… - La chica sonrió divertida, pues si que tenía tiempo esa expresión, si la decía Tidus… - Bueno, que te iba a decir… - Rikku pausó con la boca entreabierta mirando a Tidus. - ¡Ah sí! ¿Os queréis venir Yuny y tú a Luca?-. -¿Cuándo? -. – Ahora -. - ¿Ahora?-. – Claro -.¿Pa qué? -. Rikku movió los pies y los brazos levemente como bailando y sonrió abiertamente al chico. - ¡Pa bailar! ¡Vamos a Sischa! – Tidus se quedó callado sin mover un músculo de su cara. – ¿Sis…qué?- Rikku cogió de la mano a Tidus y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. - ¡Una discoteca Tidus, venga vamos a bucar a Yuny, pillamos mi Celsius y pa Luca! – Terminó la chica enérgicamente. El joven rió tontamente y comenzó a andar preguntando cosas sobre la discoteca por el camino ilusionado, se le veía que tenía ganas de fiesta, si es que… Tidus es mazo enrollao… ¡Además le va la fiesta!

Una vez recogieron a Gippal y a los demás del muelle se dirigieron hacia Celsius, seguramente Yuny estaría allí "secuestrada" por hermano, mira que es pesao el tío… Gippal no paraba de ofrecerle a Tidus que fumara un poco, (ya era otro peta eh… a saber cuantos llevaba ya) pero Tidus lo rechazaba, se ve que no fuma :D pocos chicos quedan como el… al fin llegaron a Celsius, ahí estaba Hermano con un cigarrillo apoyado en el marco de la puerta que conduce a la sala de pilotaje, y enfrente Yuna cogida de la mano del pequeño Shinra. - ¡Hola! – Saludó animada Rikku mientras se dirigía acelerando el paso hacia Yuny abrazándola de la cintura por detrás. Yuna inclinó un poco la cara para ver a Rikku. - ¡Hola Rikku! – Saludó sonriendo dulcemente, a los pocos segundos llegaron Tidus y los otros, el primero se acercó a Yuna y miró a Hermano un poco mosqueado, así que Rikku se puso a molestar a Shinra un rato intentando quitarle el casco, ¿Qué habrá debajo de ese casco? Hermano levantó levemente la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos con expresión de superioridad, al igual que Tidus el cual cogió a Yuna por la cintura y colocó su otra mano en el bolsillo. – Vaya Tidus me alegro de verte – Comentó al fin mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Tidus sonrió levemente aún con la cabeza levantada. – Yo también… ya me dijeron que habías aprendido a hablar nuestro idioma – Hermano seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mientras Paine, Gippal y Baralai entraban a la sala de pilotaje, su hermana mientras seguía molestando a Shinra al cual no podía quitar el dichoso casco al final cesó y entró en la sala de pilotaje junto con sus amigos. Hermano sabia que Tidus ahora era una amenaza, porque estaba pilladísimo por Yuna, y si ésta ya le hacia poco caso antes, ahora que había vuelto su chico le haría mucho menos, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, la familia de Rikku y Hermano no tiene como costumbre rendirse a la primera de cambio… Tras unos momentos de silencio Tidus bajó la cabeza para mirarlo de frente. – Bueno, veníamos para deciros si querríais venir a Luca de juerga- Terminó sonriéndole dulcemente a Yuna la cual asintió alegremente con la cabeza accediendo, Hermano bajó el brazo de la puerta y apago el cigarrillo bruscamente en la pared molesto de ver como se cogían… los dos chicos giraron la mirada hacia Hermano alertados un poco por el golpe que dio a la pared. – De acuerdo, rumbo a Luca ¿no? – Dijo cogiendo aire colocando sus manos en los bolsillos, Tidus asintió con la cabeza mientras cogía de la mano a Yuna y empezaba a andar hacia la sala de pilotaje, Hermano se quedó unos segundos allí pensando en lo que le iba a costar "recuperar" ahora a su Yuny, o al menos por ahora, la atención de ésta y finalmente echó a andar hacia la sala dónde estaban todos para dirigirse hacia… ¡Luca!

No me peguéis xDDDD fans incondicionales del FF es solo un fannnnnnnnnfic :P XDDD bueno no tengo ma gana de seguí escribiendo ya mañana sigo xDD mañana se irán de FIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTA!!! ;D XDDD wuhhh la k van lia mare mia k pandaaaaaaaa… ke pasará… :O ueno aun no se si hacer primero la versión normal o hacerla toa asi a lo coña un je… ya veurem :P

SITOSSSS

Rikku UUU


	3. Fiesta, Fiesta ¡Fiesta! :P

Capítulo 3: ¡¡Fiesta!!

By Rikku

Jejejejejeje, MELLY TIA WENAAAAAAAAA, asias Yuna x leerlo tb y dejar un coment, la verda… tu deseillo de hace k Tidus y Yuny esten juntos kiza no sace realida en este fic, es k tos son de Tidus y Yuna y e dixo POSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS NO . voy ha hace uno de Tidus i Rikku, pero trankila k el proximo fic k haga lo haré de Yuny y tidus (:'(¡!!) xDDD Weno T.Clover, la verda es k es rarito el fic pero bueno…ya irás descubriendo las cosiiiiiikas…y lo de fiesta y normal, dejalo era una paranoia xDD lo voy ha hace to así, cm si vivieran en la actualida amos, gente normal y corriente pero sin ke dejen de ser ellos :P!!

Espero que os guste el chapter number 3!!! Y… perdon x el retraso e k no pude escribi estos dias u.u!!...

-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)-.)

Al fina llegaron y Hermano aparcó su Celsius en el muelle número tres de Luca, el cielo estaba aún más oscuro pero las preciosas estrellas ahora brillaban incluso más que antes, eran las tres de la mañana pero en Luca parecían ser las 9 de la noche, había un ambientazo… gente por aquí y por allá, corriendo, bailando, cantando o simplemente entrando y saliendo de las numerosas discotecas subterráneas k habían en los costados del estadio de Blitzball, cada una de ellas con música y ambientes distintos, se decía que por ahí había mucho tráfico de… pero fuah, ¡Como en tos laos! ¿no? Rikku solo salir ya se puso a bailar en la calle mientras esperaba que hermano aparcase la nave, este chico tiene una temible obsesión por aparcar bien… - Vamos tio ya está bien aparcada… - Decía Gippal mientras empezaba a andar hacia adelante un poco mosqueado. – No que luego vienen los pringaos esos de las motos acuáticas y me rallan las placas – Los chicos empezaban a estar impacientes, Paine y Baralai en un lado juntos pero no cogidos ni nada, observaban a hermano resoplando aburridos, Yuny y Tidus cogidos de la mano justo enfrente de Celsius, el chico perdiendo los nervios. – Hermano que ya está bien aparcada… - Comentó Tidus. Hermano se asomó por la ventanilla y envió una mirada asesina a Tidus - ¿Y tú que sabrás de cómo se aparca un barco volador niñato? – Tidus fue a contestarle pero Yuny le acarició la espalda tranquilamente, Rikku al sentir como gritaba (aunque ya estaba acostumbrada se dirigió hacia allí) - ¡Hermano! ¡Como no vayamos antes de las 3 y media no te harán tu 2x1 en tequilas!- Gritó la chica rubia desde abajo, seguidamente se hizo el silencio durantes unos diez segundos… - ¡Qué NO! ¡Qué tengo que aparcarla bien! – Rikku nego con la cabeza y los brazos y suspiro. – Jo… esto solía funcionar… - Al final Yuny decidió actuar, se escuchaba de fondo a Hermano enfadado diciendo tacos y tonterías en albhed y la nave moviéndose hacia adelante y atrás rápidamente. – Hermano – Yuna dio un paso hacia adelante, el chico al escuchar la voz de Yuny se asomó rápidamente – Hermano… creo que hoy… bueno ahora mísmo como está ahora la has aparcado mejor que nunca – Terminó la chica son una dulce sonrisita. Hermano se sonrojó y se quedó mirando a Yuny atontado, tanto que incluso se le cayó la colilla que tenia en la boca. – Gr… gracias Yuna… ahora mísmo bajo a contemplar mi gran aparcamiento! – Terminó el chico bajando mientras hacia poses raras de felicidad. Rikku y Tidus se miraban como diciendo no tiene remedio, y Yuny seguía sonriendo tranquilamente. Después de que Hermano bailara, hiciera poses raras, victoreara a Yuny y gritara una y otra vez que era el mejor aparcamiento de su vida (cuando en verdad se había comio una farola pero Yuny lo dijo para que se estuviera quieto ya) los chicos se dirigieron hacia su discoteca favorita Sischa!

Sischa era una discoteca grande, quizás la más grande Luca, incluso de Spira, tenía varias salas todas con música distinta, muchs camarers guaps, unas cabinas y unos Dj's excelentes, música genial, sofás por si te querías descansar un rato, una terraza para que te diera el aire y dentro… como no... se me olvidaron los ¡Podios! Los chicos entraron y ya empezaron a esparcirse cada uno por su lado, algunos saludaban a amigos, otros, como Gippal y Hermano se iban directamente a la barra a pedir bebida antes de que se acabase el 2x1… Yuny cogió de la cintura a Rikku. - ¿Vienes a enseñarle la discoteca a Tidus? – Cómo no, la chica rubia aceptó y después de darse una vuelta por toda la discoteca, se quedaron en la sala central, donde estaban los demás compañeros, Hermano hacia el tonto en la pista con dos cubatas en la mano y bailando sin parar, Gippal seguía en la barra intentándose ligar a una camarera, Baralai y Paine… bueno esos dos… estaban en un rincón de la sala… eee… ¿Abrazándose…? Las luces no dejaban ver bien bien que hacían pero bueno, imagináoslo… - Sabía que esos dos acabarían liaos – Comentó Rikku sonriendo malignamente, Yuny le devolvió la sonrisa y rió alegremente. – Es genial que Paine haya encontrado a alguien, a veces parecía tener el corazón de hielo… - Siguió la chica morena, Rikku le sacó la lengua. – ¡Esperemos que Baralai derrita ese hielo! – Tidus no se enteraba de nada, entre la música y la cantidad de gente que había empujándose, lo único que podía hacer a las dos chicas es sonreírlas como si supiera de que hablaban. De repente pusieron una canción… la canción favorita de Rikku, la chica levantó la cabeza de golpe – Yuny… voy pallá! – Dijo la chica de repente, luego envió una sonrisa a Tidus y empezó a meterse entre la gente hasta conseguir subirse en el podio, donde se puso a bailar la canción animadamente. – Vaya con Rikku, si que le gusta bailar – Comentó Tidus mientras observaba tranquilamente como bailaba su amiga. – Jeje, sí, a veces nos subimos las dos a bailar, aunque a mi aún me da bastante vergüenza… - Sonrió Yuny tímidamente. – Bueno voy a buscar algo de beber ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó la chica mientras balanceaba su mano cogida de la de Tidus, el chico desvió la vista hacia ella y sonrío, - Lo mismo que tu – Respondió rápidamente, - Bueno, voy allí quédate aquí que ahora vengo en un plis, es que me dan bebida gratis aquí y para eso tengo que entrar en la barra. – Tidus la miró como diciendo "¿gratis?", la chica vió su mirada y soltó una risita. – Es lo que tiene haber sido famosilla – Yuna le dio un pico a Tidus y fue caminando como podía entre la gente en busca de las bebidas.

En el podio la chica de pelo rubio seguía bailando, ya no era su canción pero que más da :P la discoteca estaba abarrotada de gente, desde ahí podía a ver a Hermano en la barra pidiendo dos cubatas más, a Gippal subido en la barra bailando con una de las camareras, a Baralai y a Paine dándose el lote (hay que ser claro) en una de las columnas de la discoteca, a Yuny bloqueada por un montón de gente, encima algunos pedían autógrafos… y a Tidus abajo bailando, Rikku se lo miró un momento y decidió bajar para bailar a su lado y así que no esperase a Yuny solo. - ¡Tidy! - Rikku rió animada y le dio con el culo un golpecito en el costado, el chico rió y le revolvió el pelo. - ¿Ya te has cansado de bailar ahí arriba? – la chica sonrió – Bueno… es que quería hacerte compañía mientras Yuny se iba, después de estar tanto tiempo buscándote no te vamos a dejar ni un segundo solo – Terminó sacándole la lengua, Tidus rió y siguió bailando, después de estar un par de minutos bailando, dos típicos babosos de discoteca se acercaron a Rikku para "arrimá la cebolleta…" (ya se sabe), la chica bailaba sin darse cuenta, y Tidus tampoco que coscaba de nada, cuando por fin se dio cuenta Rikku empezó a bailar hacia adelante para quitárselos de encima, pero ellos seguían detrás, Rikku iba hacia un lado y otro y ellos detrás, al final se giró y los miró con mala cara - ¿Paráis ya o qué? – En eso Tidus se giró pero seguía bailando como si nada, tan solo observando. La chica siguió bailando y los tíos seguían detrás molestando, que no paraban, Rikku suspiró cansada, estaba apunto de mandarlos a la mierda o de arrearles un par de hostias a cada uno, aunque eso hiciera que la echaran de la discoteca, pero Tidus se puso en medio de los dos chicos y cogió a Rikku por atrás de la cintura bailando con ella - ¿Qué os mola mi novia? – Preguntó Tidus con mala cara, Rikku seguía bailando y se dio la vuelta rodeando el cuello de Tidus con sus brazos para seguirle la corriente, los chicos retrocedieron un poco – No nada, baila muy bien y eso… - Dijo uno de los chicos, el cual se retiró cogiendo a su amigo del brazo. – Vamos tio tiene novio – El otro chico se los quedó mirando unos segundos y luego se fueron de allí. Rikku y Tidus seguían bailando agarrados por si acaso - ¿No me das las gracias? – Preguntó Tidus abrazándola por la cintura, los dos chicos estaban aún observándolos, pues uno de ellos había visto como Yuny le daba un beso a Tidus y no sabía si creer k era el novio de Rikku. La chica rubia entrecerró los ojos y sonrió a Tidus con cara interesante. - ¿Porqué tendría que hacerlo? – Tidus desvió la mirada y vio que los chicos seguían mirando así que les dio la espalda y se acercó a un más a Rikku rozando su narizita con la de ella para hacerles creer que se estaban besando – Porque si no ahora mísmo estarías en la calle… no te los podías quitar de encima, no seas tan orgullosa anda… – Rikku estaba atontada, sentir la respiración de Tidus al hablar tocando sus labios, sus manos agarrando fuertemente pero con delicadez su cintura, sus ojos azules tan profundos como el cielo clavados en sus ojos… - Yo… bueno… yo… - Rikku empezaba a sentir algo raro en su estómago… unas suaves rosquillitas, sus brazos parecían helado derritiéndose, sus piernas más de lo mismo y su corazón parecía que iba a estallar en breves momentos – Yo los iba a mandar a la mierda antes de que te pusieras en medio jeje… - Contestó al fin bajando la cabeza, Tidus la miraba con la boca entreabierta y subió su mano hasta la espalda de la chica para acariciarla dulcemente. - ¿Ves? Pues debes darme las gracias… - Terminó el chico subiendo la carita de Rikku con un dedo para mirarla directamente. La joven rió tontamente por los nervios desvió la mirada hacia un lado y luego lo miró con cara de interesante – Gra… - Justo antes de que acabara la palabra sintió unos suaves labios apretando los suyos inconscientemente cerro los ojos y sintió como Tidus la agarraba de la cabeza suavemente para poder besarla mejor, sintió incluso como la punta de su lengua podía tocar la de ella, Rikku quería seguir por una parte, pero por otro pensaba en Yuny, por otra pensaba en qué coño estaba pasando, se estaba emparanoiando y no entendía nada, pero al fin Tidus la soltó, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, el chico estaba mirando hacia los dos chabales que al fin se iban tranquilos y convenidos de que eran pareja, fijo que ya no molestarían más. – Perdona Rikku si te ha molestado, es que esos tipos son los típicos que les tienes que dejar las cosas o pegarles una paliza para que se enteren de lo que hay – Comentó Tidus serio pero tranquilo, Rikku se mordió el labio inferior y miró como se iban los chicos un segundo para luego volver la mirada hacia Tidus. – No pasa nada, muchas… gra… - La chica se quedó un segundo mirándolo y rió, eso nunca volvería a pasar, por desgracia, basta de soñar despierta… - Muchas gracias Tidus – Contestó al fin, los chicos permanecieron unos enfrente del otro durante unos segundos sonriéndose, ya no estaban cogidos ni nada, Tidus parecía sereno, normal… ese beso seguro que no significó nada para él… pero para Rikku… ese beso lo estuvo esperando dos años… y eso que sintió dentro suyo era demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo pasar… - ¡Hola chicos! ¡Traigo la bebida! – Tidus se giró y sonrió a Yuny, la qual le acercó el cubata, Rikku cogió el suyo y sonrío también al igual que Yuny que dio un trago al suyo y preguntó. - ¡Qué! ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? -. – Sí, nunca pensé que hicieran discotecas en Luca – Comentó Tidus – Y tan guapas como esta, es flipante – Terminó dándole un trago a su cubata. Rikku sonrió a Yuny – Hay mazo de gente hoy está de PM – Terminó la chica rubia ya más centrada en el tema. – Rikku ¿Me acompañas a la terraza? – Preguntó Paine seriamente pero un poco nerviosa, Rikku se giró y la miró extrañada – Sí claro… - Luego volvió a mirar a Yuny y a Tidus – Bueno chicos, nos vemos luego, a pasárselo bien ¿eh? – La parejita sonrió y Paine después de despedirse con un gesto de cabeza de los dos chicos cogió a Rikku del brazo y se la llevó entre la gente hacia la terraza.

- ¿Qué te paxa? – Preguntó Rikku a su amiga apoyada en la barandilla y dándole un sorbo a su cubata. – Nada, es Baralai que quiere que vayamos en serio… - Rikku tragó el sorbo de cubata de golpe sorprendida y sonrió abiertamente – ¡Genial! ¿no? -

La chica de pelo gris suspiró y miró hacia el mar seriamente – No sé… no sé si estoy preparada para tener una pareja así estable… ya sabes como soy… - Rikku apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos y con la otra movía los hielos de su bebida. – Hombre si lo pienso bien… no te imagino con novio Paine – Terminó riéndose burlonamente, Paine se giró de repente con una ceja levantada aún igual de seria. - ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntó media mosqueada. – No sé, será porque nunca te visto con un chico pero me resulta gracioso… - Rikku rió y luego la miró serenamente – Pero Baralai te quiere mucho, dale una oportunidad anda… todos necesitamos a alguien que este a nuestro lado y que nos quiera… - Rikku terminó la frase más lentamente y bajando el tono de voz, como entristecida. Paine la miró un poco rara y luego puso sus manos en la cara y las pasó por su pelo – Tienes razón… le diré que sí, pero esa frase que dijiste… también debería ir por ti maja – Contestó la chica con las manos en su pelo. – No puedes estar siempre con rollitos y cosas de esas… deberías tener algo serio – Terminó al fin poniéndose recta y dándole un golpecito en la cabeza. Rikku se quedó pensando – Hay veces que se necesita pero… tengo 17 años, hay que disfrutar la vida ¿no? – Contestó dándole un trago a su baso sin quitar la mirada del mar. Paine suspiró seriamente y se dio la vuelta dirección a la discoteca, dejando a Rikku ahí quieta apoyada en la baranda y mirando el mar un poco triste, no paraba de pensar en el beso de Tidus, en el porqué causó ese efecto en su cuerpo, y en las palabras de Paine… algo serio… como tener algo serio si la persona a la que quieres tiene el corazón ocupado por otra… y esa otra es tu prima a la que quieres con locura y nunca la harías daño, es mas… darías la vida por ella, no piensas hacerle daño nunca, lo mejor será olvidarse de ese sentimiento, de ese beso… callar y olvidarse…

Rikku

OHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU YASTA EL CHAPTER 3, ES LARGUILLO EH??? T.T PORFAVOR DEJAD REVEWSSSSSSSSS AUNK SEAN AMENAZAS O REVEWS BOMBA CN ANTRAX 


	4. ¡Día de resaca!

**-:.¿Estáis preparados?.:-**

Capítulo 4: ¡Buenos días!

_By Rikku_

"_Ueeeeeeejem… perdon perdon por no actualizar el fanfic esk e estao agilipolla estos dias… semanas… meses mejor dixo U, es ke la imaginación se t va y se t viene o la utilizas pa otras cosas y luego t olvidas y tal y weno… .. … jajajaja enga pero hoy lo sigo y supongo k ya k estoy sakaré 3 o 4 capitulos mas de un tirón, me alegro k os guste como estoy redactandolo así, actual, como la vida misma, con los personajes sus formas de ser igual ke en el juego pero situaciones ke nosotrs mismos podriamos encontrar, espero ke os siga gustando…! Besitussss:D"_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El cálido sol del verano entraba por la gran ventana de una pequeña habitación de Besaid, la sábana se removió un poco y un gruñidito se escuchó al hacerlo. – hmm… ¿Ya es de día…?- Se escuchó la voz de una chica. – Eso parece… - Respondió seguidamente la voz de un varón; las mantas volvieron a revolverse un poco y vemos a la chica levantándose de la cama y despejándose la cara con las manos, se giró un segundo al sentir la mano del varón acariciándole la espalda… - Estás preciosa recién levantada… - La chica se mordió el labio y suspiró levemente, se levantó dejando al chico en la cama y sin responderle se empezó a vestir. - ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó el hombre tras unos momentos de silencio… La chica se terminó de poner los zapatos sentada, bajó la cabeza unos instantes y se volvió a levantar de la cama. – A tomar un poco el aire fuera – Respondió la sin ni siquiera girarse. El joven volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada extendió los dos brazos en la cama y cerró los ojos tras un leve suspiro.

¡Paine! – Saludó una feliz y animada Yuny que paseaba por el pueblo con una bolsa llena de comida entre los brazos. – Ah Yuna… Hola ¿Cómo estás? – Yuny sonrió y agarró un poco más fuerte la bolsa. - ¿Qué pasó con Baralai…? No has dormido en tu cama hoy… - Rió pícaramente Yuna, la otra chica solo bajó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. – Si bueno… nada interesante… - Yuna la miró desconfiada a Paine, la conocía de hace tiempo y sabía que sus intimidades no las contaba nunca, ni sus sentimientos siquiera… si ya le cuesta demostrar o contar sus opiniones a veces… - Vamos Paine, que a mi no me engañas… que os vi ahí ayer en luca – Terminó con una sonrisa. – No, en serio, que no pasó nadaaaaa… -. - Eh niñas- Una chica rubia con el pelo suelto y un poco despeinado llegaba medio zombi al lado de las otras, su rostro cansado y con solo una camiseta larguita de pijama. - Rikku ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó Paine, ya de paso cambiaba de tema que el otro le incomodaba bastante… - Nah tía que me va a pasar… ayer fiesta… una botella vodka por aquí por allá… otra y otra… - Yuna se río mientras se colocaba bien la bolsa de la compra entre los brazos. – Ya te vale, y eso que Tidus y yo te dijimos que pararas -. Rikku bostezo y se puso la mano en la cabeza, pues le dolía mucho, ya se sabe, que mala es la resaca… - Si pero ya sabes que empiezan a picarme Gippal y Hermano y es que buff… - Paine la miró aburrida – Ya te vale, porque te pican acabas ahí potando por las calles, vaya "orgullo" mas raro tienes -. – No joé pero aparte es que quería yo eh, que te crees, si no quisiera no lo hubiera hecho – Paine rió un poco y movió la cabeza hacia los lados, entonces la chica rubia se acordó de la charla que tuvo con su amiga por la noche cuando aún no había bebido mucho, y también recordó verla salir cerca de las 5 de la mañana con Baralai de la discoteca… eso significaba que… - ¿Y tu que pillina? Qué has dorrrrrr-miiiii-doooo en casa de Baralai ¿noooo? ¿¿¿Ehhh? ¿¿Eh? – Preguntó perversamente mientras le daba algún que otro codazo y de acercaba la carilla. – Yuna abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Eh? ¡No joas! Y no me lo contabas… ¡Sabía yo que ahí había tema! ¡Qué guapo Paine! No sabes nada tu eh… - Terminó la chica castaña irónica mientras movía la cabeza hacia los lados levemente, Paine se ruborizó un poco y no pudo evitar que saliera una sonrisita de su cara y se tapó los ojos con una mano restregándoselos. – Sí, estuve con el, que pasa… - Terminó aún con la sonrisita. – Pero estáis juntos o solo fué un polv…- -¡Rikku! No digas "polvo"- Interrumpió Yuna a su prima, Rikku la miró indiferente. – Pero si no he dicho na -. – Pero ibas a decirlo -. –Bueno ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que diga, acto sexual? -. – No eso tampoco, pero decir hmmm… ¿Hubo tema? Yo creo que es mejor que no "polvo" ahí a saco… - Yuna le sacó la lengua a su prima, la cual sonrió un poco y estiró los brazos. – Si no fuera porque estoy hecha polvo seguiría discutiendo… - Respondió la chica rubia, Yuna volvió a reir – No lo dudo -. Paine las miraba a las dos con una leve sonrisa, se lo pasaba muy bien con sus dos amigas, pero había algo que le preocupaba y no podía estar 100 de su atención ni alegría, ayer estuvo con Baralai, la cosa acabó como acabó… pero ahora se arrepentía, ella no estaba acostumbrada al compromiso y le daba miedo que Baralai pensara que después de esa noche su respuesta sobre empezar una relación fuera un sí, porque por parte lo era, pues ella sentía algo muy grande por el joven, pero por otra parte tenía miedo… tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien, de no saber estar y querer a Baralai como se lo merece. - ¡Paine despierta! – Dijo Yuna poniéndo su cara enfrente con los ojos muy abiertos. – Perdona Yuna, es que aún estoy dormida… - Rikku volvió a poner la sonrisita de niña mala. – Claro después de la nochecita que te has pegao… - Paine volvió a reír y la miró diciendo "eres tonta"para luego cruzar los brazos y ponerse seria – No, a Paine le pasa algo… a ver cuéntanos…- Rikku suspiró y se puso sería también. – A mi me lo contó ayer y ya le dije… y pensaba que lo hizo con lo de irse a "dormir" a casa de Baralai y eso… pero bueno – Hizo una pausa para tocarse la barriguita. – Mejor habla con Yuny que sabe más de los temas de amor, yo voy a comer… - Miró a Yuny - ¿Puedo desayunar en tu casa? Es que Hermano ayer cuando iba borracho se puso ha hacer una guerra de comida con Gippal a las 8 la mañana y no hay na… - Paine y Yuna la miraron entre risas – Claro que sí mujer, pero coje la bolsa de la compra ya que estás ¿no? – Pausó para darle la bolsa a Rikku sin esperar contestación – Y de paso a ver si despiertas a Tidus que también pilló un morao ayer… - Rikku sonrió a Yuna malvadamente y se colocó la bolsa – Qué morro tienes… - .- Pos anda que tu – Le volvió a contestar Yuna entre risas, Rikku las sonrió a las dos y se giró despacito, si ya iba despacito porque estaba echa polvo con la resaca, ahora que encima tenía que llevar una bolsa de compras bien grande entre los brazos ni te digo.

Tras dejar a sus dos amigas en un banquito del pueblo hablando sobre el problema de Paine, se dirigió hacia casa de Yuny y ahora casa de Tidus también, por el camino iba pensando en Baralai y su amiga, hacían muy buena pareja y a ella le encantaría que estuvieran juntos, además los dos se querían y se les veía, serían una pareja muy bonita, también se acordó de Gippal, estuvieron 2 semanas saliendo pero… la cosa no cuadraba, dejémoslo en eso, ahora de vez en cuando pues se liaban en las discotecas pero solo eso, diversión y punto, no se querían, solo se atraían, más bien atracción física se podría decir, porque de hablar poco y gustarse a verse todos los días y conocerse… es un paso muy importante que dieron y no les salió bien, así que ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, aunque habían comentarios de que estaba con Gippal solo porque se liaban de vez en cuando le daba igual, ella hacía lo que quería con quien quería, ¿es libre no? Igual que Paine, también es libre pero ha encontrado el amor, se les ve, se les nota muchísimo, en cambio ella nunca quiso a Gippal, pero claro a Paine le cuesta mucho, nunca había tenido una relación seria con un chico, y su consejo no era suficiente, ella era una persona que tampoco había querido nunca a nadie y Paine necesitaba el de una persona enamorada como Yuna… ¡Aunque con los dos puntos de vista seguro que le aclaramos los pensamientos y acaban juntitos!

Por fin llegó a casa de Yuny y Tidus, abrió la puerta y dejó la bolsa con la comida encima de la mesa, Tidus permanecía medio dormido en la cama, escuchó la bolsa y gruñó un poco tumbándose de lado con los ojitos cerrados. La chica rubia cogió un Donuts de chocolate que había en una de las cajas de la compra (hmmm… chocolateeeee…) y se dirigió a despertar a su amigo.

Entró en la habitación comiéndose su donuts felizmente – Tidusitoooooo… - Decía mientras se dirigía a la cama. – Tidusituuu despiertaaaaaaaa… - Se sentó en el otra lado de la cama esperando a comerse el donuts y mientras a ver si se despertaba el otro. Tidus gruñó otra vez y se giró hacia el lado de Rikku aún medio dormido al moverse bajó un poco la sabana que cubría su cuerpo – Ahsgjmele…- Dijo balbuceando dormido, Rikku se giró extrañada con el donuts en la mano y lo miró, pudo ver su bonito y perfecto torso y ese collar de Zanarkand que nunca se quitaba posado en él.

Ohú con el niño… - Terminó con la boca entre abierta. – ¡Rubitoooooogg despiegggrtaggg andagg, nog seagg peggggrrooooogg! – Volvió a decir mientras masticaba el último trozo donuts buscando una servilleta, pero al parecer no había. - ¿Eh? – El chico aún con los ojos cerrados la abrazó fuertemente, dejando a Rikku rojísima y quieta. Tras unos segundos de silencio Rikku lo volvió a mirar – Niño -. - ¿Eh…?-. - ¡Niñoooooooo! -. ¿Ah…? -. Rikku respopló y rió porque Tidus no se despertaba. – Tidus soy Yuna si te despiertas te hago un estriptis – Dijo la chica poniendo la voz y la entonación intentando imitar a su prima. Tidus se recolocó abrazándola más fuerte. – Cúchalo… - La chica ya se daba por vencida, ese era peor para despertar que ella, que ya es decir, que cuando tiene sueño la meten en una discoteca al lado de los altavoces a toda potencia y no se despierta. De repente el chico la levanto y la hizo una llave ahí estilo judo dejando a Rikku en el otro lado de la cama con el "camisón" levantado. - ¡Tidus! – El chico se giró y le sonrió malignamente.

– ¡Que ya sabía que eras tú Rikku!- La chica se bajó el camisón pues solo llevaba eso y un tanga y como que no era plan de enseñárselo al novio de su prima, se giró hacia Tidus y le dio una patada en toda la cabeza. – Que susto me has dao capullo… - Dijo entre risas, Tidus se tiró de espaldas a la cama exagerando al golpe y le pilló la pierna dándole un bocado. - ¡¡Au para! – Ese "para" es el típico de los niños… "para", pero ¡Sigue jugando! Al fin y al cabo Rikku era un poquito cría (jeee…) se soltó la pierna y le puso el pie en el cuello. – ¡Como no estés quieto te ahogo!- Amenazó divertida, Tidus levanto los brazos e intentó quitarse la pierna del cuello. – Si soy mejor que tu Rikku AD-MI-TE-LO – Rikku gruñó y resopló enfadada pero jugando intentando que no le pudiera quitar la pierna de ahí, pero el chico empezó a apretarle cn las manos. – AAAAAAAHH para para para para para… -El chicó se reía – Di que soy mejor que tu – Rikku movía la cabeza hacia los lados negando. – Dilo… - Seguía apretándole más y la chica negaba con la cabeza. – ¿¿No lo vas a decir? –Y seguía apretando, la chica intentaba soltar los brazos de Tidus con sus manos pero era demasiado fuerte, entonces solo le quedaba una solución, tirarlo de la cama, la chica aprovechó el otro pie y lo empezó a empujar hacia el extremó - ¡No Rikku eso no!-. – Siiiiiiiii – Dijo divertida, el chico estaba demasiado en el extremo y no podía sujetarse pues tenía la pierna de Rikku cogida, tras intentar varias veces tirar a Rikku y el quedarse ahí, acabó cayendose al suelo pegándose un buen golpe. – Cabrona…¡Te vas a enterar!- Se levantó y la empezó ha hacer cosquillas (punto débil de Rikku), la chica empezó a reír y a gritar a carcajadas, pegando, arañando y pateando a Tidus el cual se quejaba pero a la vez seguía torturando a la chica rubia. – AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH PARA PORFA PARA PARA PARAAA – Gritaba fuertemente la chica mientras alguna lagrimilla salía de sus ojos de tanto reirse. – ¡Di que soy MEJOR QUE TU! – Ordenó Tidus mientras reía divertidamente sin parar de hacerla cosquillas.

Rikku no podía con las cosquillas la dejaban sin fuerzas y y y y… amos que era su punto débil y ya está, todos sabemos las sensaciones del punto débil! no pudo resistir nada en decir lo que le ordenó su amigo. – SISISISI ERES MEJOR QUE YO – Tidus paró y la miró mosqueadillo pero sonriendo – Así me gusta, una niña obediente – Tidus se iba a quitar de encima cuando Rikku le dio una patada en la cara y lo volvió a tirar de la cama empujándolo con las dos piernas. - ¡UNA MIERDA! ¡LA MEJOR SOY YO! – Tidus se levantó con cara de mala leche aún jugando y corrió detrás de Rikku que salió corriendo al comedor, Tidus seguía corriendo detrás de ella, la chica se tiró al sofá y se acurrucó cogiéndose las piernas como para defenderse - ¡¡Te vas a enterar! – Dijo Tidus parándose delante de ella y sentándose detrás para cogerla el cuello con los brazos como para ahogarla. Rikku seguía riendo igual que el chico. – ¡¡¡JAGGJAGJGAAGGG, paragggjjj kejk m ahogajjjj! – Se quejaba la chica intentando soltarse. – Nonono – Decía el chico mientras la rodeaba x detrás con las piernas para que se estuviera quieta. - Paragjjj porfajjj que me dajjj muchaajj cosajjgg queg me ahogenjjjj – Tidus la miró un momento desde atrás, pues tenía la cabeza de la chica en su pecho y la soltó, - Jode…- Se quejó la chica mientras se acariciaba el cuello con una de las manos. – Me has hecho daño ¿eh? – Dijo sería y poniendo morritos como una niña pequeña – Uixxx, ¿le he echo daño a la nena…? – Se rió Tidus poniendo voz de niñito. – ¡Sha…! ¡Y no me imites! – Rikku le puso una mano en la cara para taparle la boca, estaba tumbada entre las piernas de Tidus, de espaldas pero entre sus piernas y sus brazos, tenía el corazón y los nervios revolucionados al máximo… se estaba tan bien… Tidus cogió la mano de Rikku y le chupó un dedito. – Hmmm… ¡chocolate! – Rikku se pusó como un tomate y entreabrió la boca casi en estado shock – Tenías chocolate en un dedo guarra, a ver si te lavas las manos – La chica le metió un dedo en el ojo como contestación, - ¡Aux! – Tidus le dio un cate un la cabeza, entonces la chica levantó la cabecita quedando sus bocas al lado y lo miró - Para ya ¿no? – Tidus la miró y sonrió enseñando esos colmillitos y esa sonrisita tan chula que tenía, seguidamente le dio un beso justo en uno de los extremos de los labios cubriendo con su boca la mitad de los de la chica y levantó un poco a Rikku quedando los dos sentados aún con la chica entre sus piernas, la joven estaba que echaba humo, y no precisamente porque estuviera enfadada… unas cosquillitas recorrían su cuerpo y restregó su cabecita con la de Tidus suavemente, como si fuera una gatita, con los ojitos cerrados y la boquita entreabierta, era una sensación tan agradable y bonita… sus cabellos rozándose, Tidus también movía lentamente su cabecita y daba algún que otro besito en la cabeza a la chica, suave y tierno… Rikku estaba en el cielo… el colmo era estar escuchando la respiración de Tidus rozando su cara o cerca de su orejita… de repente su orejita percibió la voz de su prima desde fuera, los dos chicos rápidamente, se levantaron del sofá, en un acto reflejo el chico se rascó la cabeza y fue hacia la bolsa de la comida, Rikku se sentó bien en el sofá y se bajó el camisón que tenía un poco subido, los dos chicos se enviaron una última mirada, y el chico acabó sonriéndola como hacia siempre, Rikku se la devolvió y suspiró mirando hacia el televisor.

¡Hola chicos! ¡Veo que ya te ha despertado Rikku! – Dijo la joven castaña alegremente, dejó la puerta abierta y empezó a abrir las ventanas, llenando la casa de una bonita y hermosa luz, pero que te jode los ojos de lo lindo si llevas mucho a oscuras. Tidus sonrió poniéndose una mano en los ojos para que no le diera tanto luz y se cogió un croissant (como se escriba) - ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó el chico rubio a su novia. – Hablando con Paine sobre lo de Baralai y eso – Dijo mientras iba hacia Tidus, le daba un piquito y se iba a la otra banda del comedor a abrir las ventanas. – ¿Qué te ha dicho? – Preguntó ahora Rikku mientras estiraba los brazos. – Fue a hablar con Baralai… me dijo que le va a decir que sí, que quiere intentarlo con él – Terminó sonriendo felizmente. - ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Si!- Rikku se levantó del sofá, Tidus miró a Yuna y sonrió con el croissant en la boca mientras echaba mermelada a una tostada. - ¡Me alegro mucho! ¡Oala que guay! – Yuna fue hacia Rikku y la cogió de las manos alegremente – Sí, ¿A qué es genial? - las dos sonrieron a la vez y dieron varios saltitos de alegría. – ¡Buff ya ves, me alegro muchísimo en serio!-. – Venga Rikku ves a vestirte que nos iremos a celebrarlo al restaurante que han puesto en la llanura de la calma – Terminó su prima sonriendo con las manos detrás como solía hacer, la chica rubia asintió con la cabeza y dio una palmada. – Venga, piro a vestirme – Se dirigió hacia la puerta – ¡¡Qué bien! ¡¡Nos vemos ahora! – Rikku se giró para despedirse y se fue felizmente camino a casa, pensando en lo felices que van a ser Paine y Baralai, ojalá les vaya bien y su amor sea para siempre, ahora están todos comprometidos, Paine y Baralai, Yuny y…Tidus… sabía que los besitos en la cara de Tidus eran solo como amiga… como su fuera una niña, seguro que solo me ve así, como una niñita que hay que cuidar y mimar… pensaba la chica, y que aquel beso que le dio casi en los labios solo fue una tontería, aunque si fuera tal tontería, ¿porqué cuando vino Yuna se alteró tanto…? Hombre… yo si tuviera un novio no m gustaría verlo abrazado de ninguna otra chica, ni siquiera mi prima y menos del modo tan cariñoso que estábamos… bueno que más da… la sonrisa que me dedicó luego lo dijo todo, somos amigos como siempre, y nunca habrá nada más… la chica levantó la cabeza y suspiró abriendo la puerta de su casa, no era hora de ponerse triste, quizá si que se estaba enamoranda de Tidus, pero aún estaba a tiempo de dejar de estarlo… ¡Ahora a pensar en los bien que nos lo vamos a pasar en el restaurante y por la llanura de la calma! Me alegro mucho de Paine y Baralai, ¡Que ganitas de verlos cogiditos de la mano y todo eso que hacen las parejas! Aisss… que bonito es el amor… cuando es correspondido…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Bueno pos ya está… espero que os guste este capítulo después de tanto tiempo jeje, es larguito y eso, si queréis que haya algo especial en el fanfic que os haría ilusión que saliera o alguna recomendación o algo ponerla en los comentarios plz! Muxos besos a Tods los ke seguis el fic:D"_

"_PD: Por cierto para los que se pregunten el porque de mi nick NEGGI es porque NEGGI es RIKKU en el idioma ALBHED jejejeje BESOS!"_

**Rikku**


	5. ¡Qué aproveche!

**-:.¿Estáis preparados?.:-**

Capítulo 5: Que aproveche

_By Rikku_

"_ya se… ke la mezcla de sentimientos entre ALEGRIA por el fic y ODIO hacia mi por tardar tanto es algo raro de explicar jejeje… perdon de veras pero ya sabe lo ke son las vacaciones no creéis? Pakí y pallá de arriba abajo con la familia los amigos el novio buff… perdón de verdad… pero al finnnnnnn tenéis el siguiente capitulo de este pekeño gran fic, en el próximo capitulo kizas dejo la dirección de la web (seguramente será la ke dijiste ya ke mi fic no creo ke este en otra web aparte de esta y la mia jeje, bueno pos pondré la web pk… voy a pasar el fic a COMIC! Bueno aun no se, pk el scanner no me va, kizas lo hago con los sims 2 jajaja captura de pantalla y… chas! Ah escribir las conversaciones y ha hacer el fic en imágenes! En fin aun no es seguro, por favor, me ayudariais poniendo ke os gustaría mas, con mis dibujos, o con los sims 2 jajajaja! Votaaaad! Bueno les hice caso a vuestras peticiones y puede ke en este no pero en el próximo kiza se cumpla la TUYA o la TUYA :P jajaja venga besos a toooooooooooooooooooooooosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss"_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rikku miraba por la ventana hacia el horizonte, pero sin un punto fijo, perdida en sus pensamientos, no veía el cielo, no veía las montañas ni nada de lo que se postraba en sus verdes ojos, tan solo podía ver las imágenes que reflejaba su mente… los azules ojos de Tidus… aún sentía su pelo dorado y suave rozando su cara… se le ponía la piel de gallina solo de pensarlo, estaba más que segura que sentía algo por Tidus, pero también era consciente de la situación, le daba vueltas a la cabeza y todo llegaba a lo mismo, le encantaba, le gustaba, estaba súper pillada por el, y después de ese mundo de sensaciones bonitas y cosquillitas en el estomago al pensar en todo aquello que sentía por el joven Tidus se derrumbaba, se le rompía el corazón y se desanimaba al ver y volver a la realidad, que Tidus está con Yuny, su prima, su mejor amiga, a la que contaba TODO y a la inversa, que los dos se querían y aunque ya estaba casi segura de que lo que sentía por Tidus no era tan solo un capricho saber que era el chico de Yuny y lo que ella lo amaba a el la hacían retroceder, nunca NUNCA por nada de el mundo le haría daño a Yuna, y si para eso debe olvidarse y arrancarse a Tidus de sus adentros lo hará, por mucho que sangrara y llorase su corazón…

Yuna y Tidus se encontraban sentados en los escalones de la sala principal de Gullwing, hablaban tranquilamente, Tidus se ponía la mano en la cabeza de vez en cuando, pues aún le dolía de la resaca, si es que… ¬¬! Paine y Baralai paseaban por la nave hablando y riendo animadamente, se les veía tan contentos y felices… bien por ellos, los dos se merecían encontrar a alguien que querer y que les quisiera de la misma manera. Gippal permanecía sentado entre las cabinas de Hermano y Colega y hablaba junto con ellos y Sinrha sobre el partido que perdieron los Albhed Psiches el sábado pasado ante los Ronso Fang, y que en el próximo fijo que perdían contra los Besaid Auroch…

La chica rubia y de ojos verdes seguía mirando por la ventana, cada vez sus ojos se cerraban más, pasaba de pensar en Tidus a una montaña de chocolate con zombis y sepias gigantes y… - ¡Au…! – Rikku se quejó y se froto la cabeza, se estaba durmiendo y se dio contra la ventana con la cabeza, (a mi tb me pasa cuando tengo sueño empiezo a pensar cosas raras hasta ke me duermo… :S) Escuchó unas risas desde las escaleras y se giró:

- ¿Quéééééé?- Dijo Rikku toda chulita pero riendo al ver que Tidus y Yuna la habían visto y no paraban de reírse, se puso enfrente de ellos y rió un poco sonrojada. - ¡¿Qué pasa? Ya vale ¿no? – Seguía riendo la chica albhed, se fijo en la preciosa sonrisa de Tidus, una vez mas… - ¡No pasa na! Pero ten cuidao que vas a romper el cristal…! – Dijo Tidus el cual permanecía sentado en las escaleras con su chica al lado cogida de la manita. - ¡Dios Rikku! Mira lo que te ha dicho… ¡Se preocupa mas por el cristal!- Yuna reía y sacaba la lengua a Rikku como picándola. - ¡A si que te importa más que rompa el cristal a que yo me haga daño! – Gritó la joven rubia riendo, estaban de coña y a Rikku le encantaban esos juegos, Tidus ponía cara de susto abriendo sus grandes ojos azules - ¡¿Yo! – Pausó y miró a Rikku la cual lo miraba mosqueada pero con una sonrisita en sus labios – ¡Yo no he dicho eso! – Se excusó Tidus con aires de superioridad, la chica rubia se agachó y se puso a la altura de Tidus mirándolo toda chulita – A mi no me digas mentiras rubito… - El chico levantó una ceja y acercó su cara a la de Rikku poniendo la misma expresión que ella – No te miento rubita… - los dos se miraron seriamente, Yuna se mordía una uña y sonreía mirando la "divertida" escena, - ¡Admite que aprecias más al cristal que a mí! – Volvió a levantarse Rikku, pues era muy incomodo tener a Tidus mirándote a los ojos tan cerca de tu cara, que a la vez es el chico que te vuelve loca, que a la vez es el novio de tu prima la cual está sentada justo al lado… Tidus empezó a reírse y se puso de pie amenazante - ¡Y que si lo admito! ¿Qué me vas ha hacer? – Los dos chicos se miraron enfadados intentando aguantarse la risa, hasta que Yuna, la cual es muuuuuy inocente, se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno un poco alterada – Venga ya chicos, no os peleéis, que empezáis jugando y mirad como os ponéis! – Rikku y Tidus miraron a Yuna, ¡Es tan inocente y buena persona!… al verle la carita de preocupación y verse a ellos las caras de aguantarse la risa no pudieron mas y reventaron a carcajadas, Yuna intentaba guardar la compostura como si estuviera enfada por su jueguecito pero al ver reírse a sus amigos resopló y echó a reír junto a ellos…

Al fin llegaron a la llanura de la calma, al gran, famoso y bonito restaurante "CalmCalm Bar" de 5 tenedores! Los chicos bajaron de la nave y se dirigieron hacia allí, para que os situéis, está en aquel hueco situado en el noreste de la llanura de la calma, donde el "club-tienda-zoo de lucha" jejeje ahora también es restaurante…

Paine y Baralai iban cogidos de la mano delante de todos, intercambiaban besitos, susurros en el oído y ya que les pillaba de camino algún que otro pellizquito en el trasero, Rikku flipaba, buenos Rikku y todos, no se hacían aún a la imagen que estaban viendo, a Baralai aún se lo imaginarían pero es que a Paine… ¡Lo que hace el amor! Yuna iba cogida de la cintura de Tidus y este le pasaba el brazo por encima, los dos sonrientes y bien tranquilos, Sinhra iba junto a Colega, el cual no paraba de darle collejas ya que Sinrha asegura que con el casco no le duele pero nosotros aún no nos lo creemos y hacemos nuestras pruebas. – Fuah tio vaya mierda, no podríamos ir al McKilika o al Pizza Luca que la comida de aquí es una mierda – Se quejaba Gippal el cual tenía el brazo agarrando a Rikku y en el otro un piti. – Hombre a mi me gusta más esa comida, pero ya que nos invitan… - Contestó Rikku apoyando su barbilla en el bracito de Gippal. Hermano callaba y andaba justo a nuestro lado, parecía un POCO mosqueado, pues no paraba de mirar hacia Yuna y Tidus los cuales iban justo delante nuestro bien cogiditos, aparte tenía la boca del cigarro totalmente chafada y marcada con los dientes… pobre, lo tiene que estar pasando mal… - Emmm… pues ya que nos invitan… Hermano y yo nos vamos a pedir los platos mas caros ¿verdad? – Dijo Gippal cogiendo con el otro brazo a Hermano de la misma manera que a Rikku, Hermano tiró el cigarro al suelo, puso un poco cara de mosqueado y resopló sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante. Al menos Gippal lo había intentado… es muy buen chaval Gippal, como amigo… siempre te intenta ayudar, está a tu lado intentando animarte, apoyándote, pero igualmente si tiene alguna queja de ti te la dice sin ningún tipo de corte, quizás eso fue lo que no funcionó con Rikku su fuerte carácter, que le molesta algo y te lo restriega, y eso te jode a ti y con el carácter que tiene Rikku, le cuesta enfadarse pero cuando lo hace… chocaban los dos y claro… no se podía estar todo el día de peleas.

Los chicos se sentaron en una larga mesa, visualicemos la situación, Rikku al lado de Sinhra y Gippal, al lado de Gippal Hermano, enfrente Yuny, Tidus, Baralai y Paine, y en una esquina Colega. – Me habéis dejao to solo – Se quejó colega riendo, - Siéntate aquí anda… - Gippal señaló sus rodillas para que se sentase ahí de cachondeo y todos los chicos empezaron a reír menos Tidus que hizo una risita sarcástica aunque intento disimularla, le cae fatal, le da mala espina y extrañamente le molestaba mucho ver que se sentaba al lado de Rikku, en fin al menos la bromita de Gippal consiguió sacarle una pequeña sonrisita a Hermano de su cara… Después de mirar las cartas y hacer varias bromas trajeron la bebida, Paine y Baralai estuvieron hablando sobre sus tonterías cuando eran "socios" y trabajaban juntos, como se miraban y lo que no se dijeron y se dicen ahora, no porque no lo sintieran aquel entonces, si no simplemente porque eran mucho más cortados y la situación era diferente… se tenían que respetar mutuamente y respetar su trabajo, también eran muy orgullosos y… aparte nunca ninguno de los llegaron a pensar que el uno le pudiera gustar al otro.

Trajeron las bebidas, ya quedaba poco para que llevasen también la comida, todos reían y hablaban sobre tonterías y cosas sin importancia, mientras que todos hablaban Gippal metió disimuladamente la mano debajo de la mesa y empezó a acariciar la pierna de Rikku, la chica se giró hacia él rápidamente echándole una mirada asesina. - ¿Ya empiezas…? – Dijo bajito la chica rubia. Gippal la miró pícaramente, sonrió y siguió subiendo por la pierna para levantarle un poco la falda, era una broma que solía hacerle Gippal a la chica desde pequeños cuando sus familias iban a comer juntas, aunque siempre le pillaban y se llevaba unos cuantos cates de ambos padres, hasta que por circunstancias que ellos no saben dejaron de verse durante varios años, es gracioso que aun se acuerde Gippal, ¡Era una divertida sorpresa, Rikku movió la pierna al notar que le subía la falda y sin querer le dio a Tidus, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para que el chico girarse la mirada hacia allí, la joven no se dio cuenta de que le había dado – Estate quieto anda, no se te quita la manía ¿eh…? – Volvió a quejarse Rikku – Es que me encanta ver la carita que pones y como miras hacia todos lados nerviosa, estás tan mona…- Siguió Gippal hablando en el mismo tono bajito que su amiga, metió la mano por debajo de la faldita de la chica y la acarició el muslo, la joven albhed rió nerviosa, pues eso te pone nerviosa amos a ser claros (nerviosa y/u otras cosas…) y le agarró la mano para que estuviera quieto, - ¡Para anda…! – Entonces trajeron los entrantes, Gippal sacó la mano rápidamente como si no pasara nada, y Rikku negó con la cabeza suspirando, ese chico no tenía remedio, estaba como una puta cabra, pero no se quejaba, cuando estás con Gippal es imposible aburrirte. Tidus no quitaba el ojo de Rikku y Gippal, lo había visto todo y seguía con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos, no sabía porque sentía aquella rabia al ver que Gippal tocaba, jugueteaba o coqueteaba con Rikku, cuando le acercaba el tenedor a la boca como jugando, cuando la tocaba la nariz o simplemente por el echo de mirarla y sonreírla ya le molestaba, nunca le había pasado eso y era muy extraño…

Rikku se levantó un momento para ir al servicio y Gippal se giró para mirarla el culito mientras iba al lavabo, se giró hacia los chicos y rió – Vaya culito que tiene la jodía… - Todos sonrieron divertidos, menos Hermano que comía un trozo de pan con la mirada perdida, al menos conversaba y reía de vez en cuando, pero se le notaba tan triste… Tidus tampoco rió, pero si que miró la parte del cuerpo nombrada por Gippal jeje, pasados unos segundos se levantó – ¡Ui! yo también tengo que ir al lavabo ¿Dónde está? – Dijo el joven, Yuna lo miró y luego señaló hacia el fondo de un pasillo. – Está por ahí pero tienes que girar al otro pasillo uff… mmmmm espera… - La chica castaña se puso de pie - ¡Rikku! – Llamó a su amiga la cual se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos aún, ésta se giró y preguntó con la mirada – Enséñale a Tidus donde está el lavabo porfa – Rikku sonrió a su prima y esperó a que viniera Tidus hasta donde estaba ella, los dos fueron juntos hacia el lavabo tranquilamente, Tidus permanecía callado y Rikku tarareaba una canción por lo bajo tranquilamente. – Bien, éste es el tuyo – Dijo la chica señalando hacia la puerta del baño de hombres – Y éste el mío – Terminó abriendo la puerta de su servicio y entrando en él, no podía mirar a Tidus a los ojos, diría que ni si quiera mirarlo a ÉL en si, esas cosquillitas que sentía al hacerlo eran muy bonitas y le encantaban, pero no quería sentirlas, no debía sentirlas… lo mejor era evitarlo. Tidus se quedó fuera, la verdad es que no tenia ganas de ir al baño, tan solo que… era tan extraño lo que le pasaba… sentía la necesidad de estar "a solas" con Rikku, de que solo hablase con él, de que le dedicase una sonrisa solo a él, o tan solo con un cruce de miradas le bastaba… pero nada, Rikku no le miró ni una sola vez, el chico se apoyó en la pared justo al lado de la puerta del baño de mujeres, podía escuchar a Rikku cantando, intentó escuchar que decía - Xakarron xakarron larariroro wi wiririwiriwiiiiririiii - Tidus esbozó una sonrisa y suspiró apoyando su cabeza en la pared, ¿Qué era aquello que sentía al estar cerca de Rikku? Al escuchar su voz... o simplemente al pensar en ella... ni siquiera con Yuna sentía eso, él amaba a Yuna, a él le gustaba y quería a Yuna, y lo que sentía por Rikku era un sentimiento totalmente diferente al de Yuna, estaba tan confuso...

- Ya está - Rikku abrió la puerta y se encontró a Tidus de frente, con lo cual tuvo que mirarlo por narices, ahí si que se cruzaron las miradas bien cruzadas, Rikku se ruborizó un poco y le sonrió, Tidus se la quedó mirando fijamente y finalmente sonrió igual que ella, los dos se quedaron unos escasos segundos mirándose aunque a ellos les pareció que se parase el tiempo, que el restaurante se vaciara y que tan solo existieran ellos dos... una mujer que salía del baño despertó a los dos chicos dando un portazo, los dos se quedaron serios durante unos breves instantes y al fin Rikku volvió a sonreír - Bueno... ¿Vamos? - Empezaron a andar por el pasillo, Tidus pensaba que debía decirle lo que le pasaba, tenía algo en el estómago que iba a reventar (y no eran gases) incluso se encontraba mal, desde el día anterior se sentía así y por la mañana se levantó con más "malestar" y ahora aún tenía más... pensó que era del hambre y de la resaca pero... el hecho de que cuando estuviera con Rikku, pensara en ella o la mirara le hiciera sentir esa sensación aun mas fuerte dejaba claro que aquello tan bonito y a la vez tan jodido que sentía tenia que ver con ella. El chico le cojió la mano a Rikku y la paró - ¿Qué pasa? - Se giró la chica, apenas habían andando unos pocos pasos de la puerta del lavabo, Tidus la seguía mirando callado, pero no demasiado serio, el roce de sus manos les pasó una especie de agradable y calida electricidad por todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies, golpeando dulcemente su estomago y subiendo hasta la cabeza, aún así, el cosquilleo de Tidus en su estómago se hizo más grande al tocarla... - Ven - Rikku se dejó llevar por su amigo extrañada, no sabia de qué iba nada, tan solo veía que Tidus se la estaba llevando al lado del baño de las mujeres en un rincón que había con una planta desde el cual no te pueden ver desde la sala principal, el chico se paró y la puso enfrente suyo, la joven lo miró, esta vez, a los ojos - ¿Qué pasa? - Volvió a preguntar la joven Albhed con rostro sereno, aunque por dentro estaba hecha un matojo de nervios, no por nada en especial, solo por ser Tidus... El chico estaba apunto de decirle lo que le pasaba, pero en el último momento se rajó, pensaba en todas los cosas que podrían cambiar, en la de cosas que la podría cagar, perder, y en que su amistad con la joven albhed podría destrozarse por algo que ni el mismo sabe que es... así que decidió inventarse otra cosa...

- ¿Qué crees acerca de la resurrección de Yu Yevon y los oradores a través de la alquimia fisiológica y mecánica de circumstraccion lineal lógica de los eones activos espiritualmente? - Rikku se quedó perpleja, Tidus igual... acaba de hacer la pregunta más tonta y sin sentido del mundo, tras unos segundos de silencio y caras raras la chica pregunto . - ¿Qu...é? - Lo miró con cara rara y echó una pequeña carcajada. Tidus se quedó un poco pillado y se rascó la nuca riendo - Jajaja, perdona es una broma, no era eso... - La chica rió junto a él y balanceó la cabeza divertida - ¿Pasa algo con Gippal? - Preguntó al fin el joven de pelo rubio, esa ya era mas buena excusa. Rikku levantó la cabeza y lo miró indiferente y asombrada - No ¿Por? ¿Qué va a pasar?- El chico se apoyó con el hombro en la pared tranquilamente - Nada solo que te vi en la mesa un poco agobiada con él - La joven rió y apoyó la cabeza y el hombro en la pared - Na, es que es mu bromista y está to el rato de cachondeo y a veces pues me ralla un poco, pero solo eso, hay muy buen rollo - El joven arrancó una hojita de la planta mientras escuchaba a Rikku, la cual hablaba con total tranquilidad - Ah bueno... es que si tienes algún problema o algo con el pavo ese me lo dices ¿eh? qué ya sabes que yo lo espanto rápido - La chica abrió la boca sarcástica y le dio con la mano en el hombro un golpecito - ¡Ya...! si yo ya se arreglármelas solita... ¿Crees que te necesito? - Tidus rió y le agarró la mano a Rikku por la muñeca balanceándola un poco de lado a lado - Sabes que sí, acuérdate ayer... - Levantó una ceja al terminar, la joven albhed se ruborizó un poco al recordar todo lo que paso la noche anterior- Yo me las hubiese arreglado igual o mejor... - Terminó la chica bajando la mirada para ver como Tidus balanceaba sus manos tranquilamente. - Si, desde fuera de la discoteca ¿no? - Tidus soltó la mano de la chica para coger una de sus trencitas y toquetearla, la joven rió un poco, sabía que decía la verdad, ahí seas tío, tía o bestia te echan de la discoteca si le levantas la mano a alguien, y con el plan que llevaban esos dos, Rikku, si no fuera porque Tidus estaba allí para intervenir, hubiera acabado en la calle. – Vale… tienes razón… ya te di las gracias ¿no? – Sonrió la chica tranquilamente mientras miraba los profundos y azules ojos de Tidus. Este le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiro – Bueno pues solo era eso, SI ME NECESITAS… cuando veas que tienes algún problema con ese o cualquier otro chico ya sabes que aquí estoy… te ayudare - Termino al fin guiñándole el ojo a la joven, Rikku se puso aun mas colorada, que guapo estaba guiñando el ojo y con esa sonrisita de niño malo… estaba en su mundo, sabia que nunca podría tenerlo pero también sabia que no podría ocultar lo que sentía por el para siempre… mas vale desvelarlo pronto y que duela menos, a esperar mucho que las cosas se pongan mas serias aun entre Tidus y Yuna y cagarla mas… había que cortar de raíz, así que decidió tirarle la caña a Tidus a ver si pillaba que le gusta, pues la daba mazo de corte y no sabia como decir claramente que le gustaba… - Así que me ayudas ¿no? – Pregunto al fin la chica sonriendo malvadamente, el joven Tidus la miro con una sonrisita en la cara, un poco extrañado por la reacción de su amiga, esa mirada de niña traviesa le había llegado hasta su ajetreado estomaguito… - Claro que si – Respondió al fin, tenia algo en el estomago que cada vez le daba mas fuerte, como una especie de impulso, ganas irremediables de hacer algo, sabia que era ese "algo" pero también sabia que no debía hacerlo aunque empezaba a confundirse… - Y… ¿Me ayudarías de la misma manera que ayer…? – Continuo la chica echándose un mechón de pelo de la cara que le molestaba hacia atrás, le estaba mandando indirectas a saco, si Tidus no se enteraba es que en esos aspectos es cortillo de mente… o quizás que no quiere enterarse, eso es lo que la hacia retroceder a decir lo que sentía , si Tidus "ignorara" sus sentimientos… una cosa seria que el lo entendiese y le dijera que no y lo que todos sabemos, que esta con Yuna, y la otra cosa seria que ella le mandase las indirectas mas directas del mundo, o incluso se le declarase y el cambiase de tema o esas cosas que sueles hacer cuando estas incomodo, asustado o simplemente no le das importancia a lo que esta diciendo la otra persona. – Haría eso y lo que hiciera falta – El chico acerco su cara un poco mas a la de Rikku y se puso serio, le daba cosa decirle lo que pensaba, justo igual que su amiga, y se dedicaba a mandarle indirectas, claramente, estaban coqueteando como dos tontos, sin poder decirse claramente las cosas a la cara, por miedo al rechazo quizás, y por miedo a lo que podrían llegar a perder en la vida… Rikku al escuchar esa respuesta no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa y bajo la mirada avergonzada, pues tenia la carita de su amigo a unos escasos centímetros de la suya – Pues… entonces me parece que voy a empezar a buscar problemas con todos los tíos de la faz de la Spira…- Termino levantando la cara y clavándole los ojos a Tidus con su carita de niña traviesilla, esta era la definitiva indirecta-directa, quizás creería que estaba de broma coqueteando con el de cachondeo… o quizás se daba al fin cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle, ahora era el chico el que sonrió y bajo la mirada, lo que ella le acababa de decir, tenerla tan cerca, y para remate aquella mirada y sus ojos clavados en los suyos hizo que su corazón diera un vuelto y las cosquillitas del cuerpo le subieran incluso por el cuello… el "malestar" que sentía dentro le estaba empujando demasiado a hacer algo que no debía, pero llevaba horas aguantando ese mal, cada vez era mas fuerte y no podía sostenerlo mas, yéndose y evitándola solo conseguiría retardar y llenarse aun mas de nervios la barriga, levanto la cabeza y los dos se sonrieron, se miraban a los ojos quietos, sin decir nada, en silencio, el sonido de los platos, gente hablando, comiendo y puertas abriéndose y cerrándose se hacían casi insonoros para sus oídos, tan solo susurros en aquel pequeño rincón… Rikku lo miraba con la boca entreabierta como queriendo por fin decirle todo lo que pensaba, ella también sentía algo muy raro en el estomago, algo que no podía aguantar, nervios, angustia y confusión… bajo la mirada un poco, lentamente, si seguía mirándolo y el mirándola de esa manera no seria responsable de sus actos… pero entonces el chico acerco su cara a la de ella lentamente rozando su narcita con el pómulo de la chica - ¿Estas bien…? – Susurro calidamente… la chica volvió a levantar un poco la cabecita rozando nariz contra nariz suavemente y asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, aun sin separase de la carita de Tidus, el cual cerro los ojos y acariciaba su naricita contra la de Rikku tiernamente, esta cerro los ojitos, ya no aguantaba mas, tenia lo piel de gallina, Tidus acariciándola tan dulcemente… su respiración rozando suavemente sus labios, acerco mas la cara, no podía volverse atrás necesitaba besar a Tidus volver a rozar esos dulces y suaves labios… Tidus permanecía quieto, no quería dar el paso, no quería cagarla, no podía, no debía… pero ella al fin le beso, junto sus labios contra los de el, le dio un pequeño pero suave beso, Tidus seguía quieto, ya había pasado pero aun podía dar marcha atrás, apartarse y aclarar las cosas… porque estaba pasando lo que no quería…. ¿o si que quería…? El primer pequeño beso no tuvo respuesta pero esa sensación que sentía la chica era demasiado bonita, no dejo ni un segundo de separación para darle otro beso, aun sin abrir los ojos, dulcemente… la sensación que sentía anteriormente Tidus en su estomago, aquel malestar se esfumaba, se convertía en algo bonito pero que le impulsaba a incorporarse el también, no se resistió, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos, nadie mas, ni problemas ni preocupaciones, ni pasado ni futuro, tan solo el presente el y ella… le agarro la carita y se incorporo al beso mientras le acariciaba la cintura, los dos se besaban tierna y lentamente, sin importarles nada ni nadie, solo ellos, su momento, Rikku le acariciaba el pelo suavemente cogido, entonces abrió un poco los ojos durante unos segundos, igual que el, lo cual hizo que aquella preciosa sensación que estaban sintiendo desde que rozaron sus labios se hiciera aun mas bonita… los tiernos besos cada vez profundizaban mas y mas, se volvían mas apasionados, sus lenguas jugueteaban dentro de sus bocas y las caricias cada vez eran mas fuertes, se estaban dejando llevar totalmente por el instinto y por lo que sentían, ¿Y quizás por las hormonas…? Rikku se llevo a Tidus y abrió la puerta del baño aun sin dejar de besarlo, una vez dentro, el chico la cerro, apoyo a la joven en la puerta y la subió encima haciendo que ella le rodease las caderas con las piernas, se seguían besando, cada vez mas fuerte y mas salvajemente, se miraban con deseo y ganas, Rikku se mordía el labio al hacerlo y Tidus sonreía con cara de niño malo, entonces la llevo encima de la encimera del baño, la sentó allí y empezó a acariciarle la pierna mientras le besaba el cuello y se lo mordisqueaba ansiosamente pero con cuidado, sus gemiditos, suspiros, agitadas respiraciones besos y lametones hacían la perfecta y adecuada música de fondo, la chica metía la mano debajo de la camiseta de este y le acaricia y arañaba suavemente la espalda, la mano del chico iba subiendo poco a poco hasta entrar debajo de su minifalda, volvieron a juntar sus bocas durante unos segundos en esos apasionados y hermosos besos, la chica daba bocaditos y lamía dulcemente la oreja a Tidus el cual levantaba la falda de la chica dejando al descubierto aquel pequeño y amarillo tanguita…

-TOC TOC TOC ¿Rikku? – Sonó la puerta, los dos se soltaron de golpe - ¿Estas aquí Rikku? – se volvió a escuchar la misma voz, era Yuna, seguramente estaba preocupada pues llevaban mucho tiempo "en el lavabo"… entonces los dos chicos se dieron una ultima mirada de complicidad, no sabían que pensar, que decirse, como mirarse… Rikku bajo de la encimera y se coloco la falda y el pelo rápidamente al igual que el chico que se puso bien la camiseta y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, - ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Deberías esconderte!- Susurro Rikku al joven, el lavabo era simple, tan solo había el taza del water y 3 encimeras, una con un grifo y las otras dos con dos armarios abajo, ese era el único escondite en el que podría caber Tidus, - Joder joder joder… vale venga pero llévatela de aquí para que pueda salir… - Contesto el joven histérico, Rikku asintió con la cabeza y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que no pusieron el seguro con las prisas… la puerta se abrió pillando a Tidus y a Rikku juntos en el mismo lavabo, el chico agachado abriendo el armario y Rikku con la mano alargada hacia el pomo de la puerta… - ¿…Qué hacéis aquí…? –

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_bueno ya akabeee al fin jajajajaja no se si les gustara el capitulo solo os digo ke este fic va a dar mucha cañaaaaaaaa… k aun kedan bastantes capitulillos y ke la historia PUEDE y DARA muchas vueltas jajajajaja, habrá gustos para todos y todo tipo de situaciones, cuantas mas peticiones tengáis mas largo se hará el fic! Jejejeje espero que os guste, quizás en el próximo capitulo o en el otro haya otra situación mucho más picante que esta… si os gusta claro esta:P en fin muchos besitos a todos los k leéis el ficcccccccccccc os kierooooohhhhhhhhhhh!"_

_Rikku_

PD: Clover estas segura que el fanfic estaba en una comu msn? Es que yo lo tengo en pobladores!

www.eltallerderikku.tk ¡¡Para los ke kerais! ;D lo tengo medio abandonado… ( ya iré actualizando ya!


End file.
